heist_roblox_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Watchdogs
Not to be confused with the game Watch Dogs by Ubisoft. "We are watchdogs on this mission. Deliver the bloxxy cola to the harbor. I expect the cops'll be there though..." -Mission description General Transport is a contract in Notoriety. It is one of the two contracts in the game that has 2 mission days, instead of the typical 1. Like Fave Breakout, you can't stealth this map as both days start with the cops surrounding you and your loot. The cost of the contract are as following: Normal - $500, Hard - $1250, Very Hard - $1750, Overkill - $2250. Day 1 Purchasables Experienced Driver ($15k) - "Your loot pickup truck arrives a minute earlier than usual." Suppresion ($10k) - "The initial police assault will be delayed by 30 seconds." Supplies ($20k) - "A doctor bag and ammo bag will be placed in various strategic locations around the map." General The day starts off with the crew in their blue van in the middle of an industrial town, trapped while being surrounded by a lot of cops waiting for you outside of the van. The van has stopped driving and the loot bags need to be secured. Some of the loot bags also will be outside the van. Players need to keep the loot bags secure to make sure the cops never touch them. The players have to take shelter/survive for a few minutes while a new driver is hired to take your loot bags. The new driver will eventually pull up to a stop with this black pickup truck near a spot and all players need to deliver the bags to him. After delivering the bags, a pilot will arrive in a few minutes. Again, the players need to survive the police assault until the pilot finally arrives. After the pilot arrives, all players have to run to the roof to be picked up by the pilot to make their getaway. Day 2 Purchasables General This time, the day takes place at nighttime, at a harbor. The earlier black pickup truck has been pulled over by the police. The players need to execute the cops and get the bags inside the harbor. There is also a warehouse in the map where players can find safes and civilians to take hostage. The players need to hold off the assault while waiting for another driver to get the loot bags via boat. After a few minutes, the driver will make a small change of plans and he will be at the dock behind the warehouse. Players need to deliver the bags to the driver and, just like Day 1, wait for the pilot to arrive again. This time, the pilot will arrive at the platform which is a part the mentioned warehouse. The pilot will eventually arrive and players will need to get on the platform for their cut. A known glitch on this day is when you touch the boat you send the books to. It sends you all the way to the truck at the beginning of day 2 and instantly kills you. Tips Day 1